My Secret's Out!
by Nightmother
Summary: A one shot involving Hidan and an OC. This one was difficult as I had to get the tense right. Well anyway read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I just thought this up one afternoon and I just had to type it up. I thought just recently to just chuck it up on and see how it does. The way i tried to think with this, is that the reader is the OC. Tell me what you think.

I don't own Naruto. geez i haven't written that in a while.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

"Hidan-kun, what ya reading?" Hidan looks over his book to the young 25 yr old that stood before him.

"Hmph, nothing fucking special."

"May I have a look?" Hidan looks over your figure. Slim, delicate but strong build, short black locks streaked with red, almond shaped dark blue eyes, the look of innocence still fresh in your eyes.

"Sorry bitch, it's not something for little girls like yourself." Your eyes flash in rage and Hidan took a step back.

"I'm a full member just like you. I have passed the tests." Hidan backs up as you advance towards him. "You have no right to think that I am no more ruthless or bloodthirsty than you are." _'Ok, she has fire in her soul. But that won't help her when she's going after a tailed demon.'_ Hidan thought.

"You fucking ruthless and/or bloodthirsty? Don't me laugh bitch!" You glared evilly at him. Reaching into your boot, you pull out a dagger you've had since you were very young. Without a second thought or glance you stab Hidan in the chest, straight through his Jashin necklace. Hidan screams in pain. _'What the fuck! This shouldn't fucking hurt!'_ Hidan fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"What the fuck did you do bitch?" You smile sweetly and wipe the blood off your dagger on Hidan's pants. You notice the other members appearing behind you. You twirl the blade in your fingers as you explain.

"This blade causes any one pain, even if they worship Jashin. Now you won't die, even though you feel like it, because you can't. This is the best weapon, I can torture anyone with it. I love it!" You gently kiss the blade. Hidan glares at you as you pick up the book, removed the black fabric covering it and looked at its cover.

"Terrifying Religions in Pictures for six year olds?" The other Akatsuki members had vacated seeing as nothing relatively interesting was happening. Hidan glares more at you.

"Drop it bitch. That's mine fuck it." You open the book and began looking through it.

"You read a book meant for six years olds?" You turn a page before turning your head away in disgust. "Though, I have no idea who would let their six year old read this." You shrug and walk off still reading.

"Oi! Get the fuck back here! That's fucking mine, give it back bitch." You just ignore him and continue down the hall to your room, which you share with your partner, Deidara. Deidara looked up as you walked in.

"What's going on un?" You look up from Hidan's, now yours, book.

"Just putting Hidan in his place." Deidara raises an eyebrow at your comment.

"And where is that?" You shrug and sit down on your bed.

"Beneath me." You hear noises coming from Deidara's direction, it sound like he was having a fit. Soon it turned into laughter.

"Oh, you are such a bad girl un! Never knew you had it in you, un." Deidara managed through his laughter. You turn several shades of red as you realise what he meant.

"NO! That's not what I meant, god dammit!" Deidara pointed a finger at you.

"It so is! I always knew you had something for him, you're always hanging around him for some reason or other." You scream and drop your book. You leap at Deidara intending on murdering the blonde, he easily side stepped your pitiful lunge. "Come on you can do better than that. Maybe I should tell Itachi or Kisame, I'm sure they would love to know." Deidara suddenly remembered something. "Actually I'm definitely telling everyone!" You blow some locks of your hair out of the way.

"Why?!" You yell from the floor.

"I just remembered we had a bet on whether you like anyone from Akatsuki. Ha! I win." You yell and lunge at Deidara, but he ran out of the room and down the hall. You quickly take after him. Somehow you lose the blonde in the many halls, so you backtrack. You walk into the lounge to find everyone sitting on the many leather couches, Deidara in the centre and everyone staring at you.

"What?" You raise an eyebrow, but you narrow them when Deidara smiles and reveals a large amount of money from behind his back. "You! You told them?!" You point your dagger at him, completely ignoring everyone else. Deidara just smiles and you lunge at him, only to be stopped by a scythe. Your gaze travels down the weapon to its wielder." Hidan-kun?" Your eyes open wide in fear and your blush from earlier returns with full force. "Hidan-Kun!" You squeak.

"You can only hurt me." He growls out. You tilt your head to the side, he wasn't making any sense. Normally he loved watching you hurt the other members, he often joined you.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Your blush worsens as you stutter. Hidan stood, his scythe forgotten on the ground. He pulls you into an embrace and holds you close. You squeak again, you face now looks like a tomato. You can hear a camera clicking but ignore it as you try to make sense of what was happening. "H-Hidan-kun?" Hidan looks you in the eyes before leaning in. Your eyes widen in shock as you feel Hidan's lips against yours. Cat calls and whistles were made but they don't reach your ears as you faint in the arms the silver haired Jashin lover.


	2. Just a little note!

7/12/2008: Hey guys, just thought i could your help. I have a poll up and running about my next fic. Please i need help.!!


End file.
